I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go For That(No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams is a mashup of two songs by Hall & Oates which was sung by New Directions in the episode Mash Off. Finn, Quinn, Rory, and Tina have solos in this song. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame New Directions: ' Eh Eh '''Finn: ' What I've got you want Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... 'Quinn: ' I can't go for that 'Finn: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true Quinn with New Directions: ' I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Rory and Tina: ' On a night when bad dreams Become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer 'Finn and Quinn: ' I can laugh it in the face '''Finn: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Tina: ''' And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ' Oh Listen to this, ow! '''Quinn: ' Yeah! 'Finn: ' Ooooh ooh ooh oh 'Quinn: ' Chke-ch-bwa! '''Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah! Quinn: ''' I'll '''New Directions Boys: I'll do anything Quinn with Tina & Rachel: ''' That you want me to '''New Directions Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn with Tina & Rachel: ' Do almost anything '''Finn: ' You make my dreams come true ('New Direction Boys:'True) 'Quinn: ' I'll '''New Direction Boys: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn with Rachel & Tina: ''' That you want me to '''New Direction Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn with Rachel & Tina: ' Do almost anything '''Finn and New Directions: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Rory: I've been waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that 'Finn: ' You make my dreams come true Trivia *According to the 300th song plaque, ''Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True ''has been cut in favor of this song. *Because there are only three girls in the New Directions at the time, Quinn, Tina and Rachel all had to have two partners each for the partner dancing. Quinn danced with Mike and Kurt, Tina with Blaine and Artie, and Rachel with Puck and Rory. Videos 300px|leftthumb|300px|right es:I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson